


Unrequited II

by moonworld82



Category: C-ute, Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Idols, Japanese Bands, Music, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonworld82/pseuds/moonworld82
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited.Find what happens next between Riho and Ayumi.SayaIshi will live on!





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the readers who read and enjoyed Unrequited!  
> Here is the sequel, Unrequited II! Check out what happens when Ayumi wakes up and finds her bed empty.  
> Feedbacks, reviews and kudos are, as always, welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> I remind you that english is not my native language, so, I count on your patience and understanding again concerning spelling errors and grammatical mistakes ;)

Ayumi slowly opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bed.  
  
The space beside her was painfully empty and cold. Only her loyal stuffed animals remained in the bed but no trace of the jellyfish plush.  
  
The girl was realizing that all of this was just a dream.  
  
Tears were now rolling freely along her cheeks. Her heart was tearing apart, breaking.  
  
Ayumi choked with painful sobs. She was stunned, hurt and terribly sad.  
Yet, she didn’t understand why she was still surprised. After all, everyday was the same. She felt lonely and tired. It was as if a cold and merciless wind blew endlessly in her heart. Smiling was her duty as an idol but it was more and more difficult with each passing day.  
  
Of course, she stayed in touch with Riho via LINE and She even talked with her on Skype from time to time but to not be able to be or to dance with her was a pain on a daily basis. Ayumi missed the ace and it was killing her slowly but surely.  
  
She couldn’t help but wonder what she did to deserve this treatment, this pain.  
  
As she wiped off her tears, she noticed that her room was very bright, the sun shining through the curtains. No doubt, it was a mid-to-late morning. Curious, she checked the time on her phone.  
  
It was already 11.15 a.m.  
  
She sure slept a lot! She noticed that Haruna called her a few times. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet her friend at Shibuya at 11 to spend the day with her and her beloved senpai: Michishige Sayumi and Kamei Eri. The PonPon might be a part of it as well.  
  
Feeling bad for not answering her phone, she called back her generation mate to apologize and warn her that she would be late.

  
***

  
“Moshi-moshi? Haruna?” Ayumi said with a faint voice as someone picked up the phone.  
  
_“Ayumi-chan? Are you ok? Did you oversleep?”_ Haruna asked with surprise and the concern in her voice.  
  
“Yeah...yes, I’m ok...” The tiny girl answered without much conviction.  
  
_“Did you...Did you dream of her...again?”_ Haruna asked cautiously, knowing how this very subject was a sensitive one.  
  
“Yes...” Ayumi confessed with a quivering voice.  
  
_“I’m sorry...”_ The taller girl said quietly. She knew how her friend suffered these last months and how she felt useless at comforting her.  
  
“It’s ok.” Ayumi managed to articulate, fighting hard to hold back her tears.  
  
_“Ayumi, you should come and spend the day with us. We’ve got a few days off, it would help you clear your mind you know...”_ Haruna pleaded with concern in her voice.  
  
“Hum...” The tiny girl pondered, not really convinced.  
  
_“Michishige-san is here, Kamei-san is here and the PonPon just arrived! We miss you...”_ Haruna continued on a soft tone.  
  
“Haruna...this dream was weird...It feels so real and yet so strange...” Ayumi began, eager to change the subject as she was not sure yet if she would meet her friends or not.  
  
_“Strange? In which way?”_ The taller girl asked, intrigued.  
  
“Well, all dreams are strange but this one was especially weird since Ikuta-san and you were...lovers...” Ayumi confessed, embarrassed.  
  
_“Me? With Ikuta-san?!”_ Haruna exclaimed with a high-pinch voice. She was totally shocked and, without a doubt, quite red right now.  
  
_“Oh...You’re talking about me?”_ A sharp voice got closer.  
  
_“Yes, it seems you were dating Haruna in Ishida-chan’s dream last night...”_ A high pinch, and yet mature, voice concluded.  
  
_“Oh...I wouldn’t mind dating two cute girls!”_ The sharp voice exclaimed, followed by Haruna’s squeal.  
  
“What...what’s wrong?” Ayumi asked incredulously, not understanding the situation.  
  
_“Oh, I’m just...hum...in Ikuta-san’s arms...”_ Haruna answered with a faint voice. No doubt, the girl was terribly embarrassed and totally red.  
  
_“You’re still unable to take good care of a girl, how could you properly look after two?!”_ A warm and soft voice retorted indignantly.  
  
_“But I’m such a hard worker~!”_ The sharp voice answered cheerfully.  
  
_“Sure but you often fails...”_ The high pinch, and yet mature, voice retorted sarcastically.  
  
_“Easy, easy!”_ A cheerful, and yet sleepy, voice tried to calm things down.  
  
_“Maybe but you love me senpai!”_ The sharp voice pleaded with a cute and fruity voice.  
  
_“No and I’m not your senpai: Gaki-san is! I prefer my cute and sweet Rihoriho~!”_ The high pinch voice retorted matter-of-factly but cutely at the same time.  
  
_“Rah, not again! And I’m cute too!”_ The sharp voice exclaimed with frustration.  
  
_“Well...Rihoriho~ is cute, Ishida-chan is cute, Fuku-chan is cute, Haruna is cute too and Eri is super cute but...”_ The high pinch voice teased mischievously.  
  
_“Ah ok I understand!”_ The sharp voice gave up, totally jaded. As she didn’t talk anymore, she was pouting for sure.  
  
_“Well, Ayumi-chan, as you can hear, it’s quite animated here...”_ Haruna chuckled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Ok, I’ll meet you if you’re willing to wait for me...” Ayumi suggested shyly.  
  
_“No problem, we’ll wait for you!”_ Haruna answered on a reassuring tone.  
  
“Thank you! See you then!”  
  
And with that, Ayumi hung up.  
  
Seeing her friends was not a bad idea after all, it would help her cheer up and forget a little this too realistic dream, forget about how she missed Riho. Still, as she ate a light breakfast and began to get dressed, she remembered all the strange events that occurred before this fateful day, the 29th October 2015, when the ace announced her graduation from Morning Musume.

  
***

  
**-18th July 2015, Hello Project Summer Tour-**  
  
  
Ayumi and the now famous Dancing Club of Hello Project were rehearsing this day of July to be able to perform in smaller venues.  
The major topic of the day was Riho’s absence. Everybody was talking and speculating about it. Only Ayumi stayed silent, still shocked by the ace’s sudden defection.  
  
As the tiny girl was repeating her steps and struggled to stay focus on her work, she couldn’t help but hear a conversation between Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki from °C-ute. As everyone, they were talking about Riho and possible causes of her absence.  
  
“So...Do you think it’s the end?” Saki began with her usual frankness.  
  
“Well...I don’t know if Riho-chan is going to graduate but I wouldn’t be too surprised about it...We all know how things are not the same anymore in Morning Musume since Michishige-san’s graduation...” Maimi answered, lost in her thoughts. She was unusually serious.  
  
“Sure you’re right but it would be such a shame for the Hello Project!” Saki noticed while frowning deeply.  
  
“Indeed! And it would be very hard to find a girl of her skill level. I think it’s even impossible but it’s still her choice. She’s free to continue being an idol or stop if she doesn’t like it anymore. Her contract will be renewed, or not, in January. I think we’ll know very soon what’s coming...” The leader of °C-ute and Hello Project explained matter of factly.  
  
The two older girls ended their conversation here and resumed their dance routine. Ayumi was looking at them with a stunned face. Slowly recovering her senses, the tiny girl turned her head to look at her bag where her cellphone was. She then hurriedly went in that direction and grabbed the thing with quivering hands.  
  
She had to text Riho.  
She had to make sure she was alright.  
She had to reassure herself.  
  
She breathed shakily and began to text:  
  
  
_“Sayashi-san, are you alright?_  
_I...”_  
  
  
The girl suddenly felt very shy. She knew she was blushing right now and decided to change slightly the content of her mail:  
  
  
_“Sayashi-san, are you alright?_  
_Everybody here is worried about you...”_  
  
  
Ayumi was definitely not satisfied with her mail. She feared it might sound too rash and make the ace feel guilty to not be here. She decided to text a lighter one:  
  
  
_“Sayashi-san, you definitely must come back soon!_  
_Harocon is a ton of fun and everybody miss you!_  
_Take a good rest and come back in great shape!”_  
  
  
Ayumi pressed the “send” button and felt like a coward. Even under such circumstances, she was unable to express her feelings.  
Maybe Riho would not come back but she just couldn’t believe it! She knew how her dance partner was tired this year and put under such great pressure since Michishige-san’s graduation but as all of them! Everybody in Hello Project knew ups and downs, but to leave like that...  
  
To leave her like that was simply out of the question!  
  
Ayumi couldn’t imagine herself dancing alone and her so cool and so determined ace leaving like that.  
She couldn’t imagine her loved one leaving the group she dedicated five years of her life.  
She couldn’t imagine Riho leaving her.  
  
How was she supposed to dance without her?  
How was she supposed to perform without the one she had admired and loved for years?  
How was she supposed to keep on working? To keep on living?  
It was impossible…  
  
As all these thoughts ran madly in her head, the tiny girl felt distress growing in her heart. Fortunately, she was taken out of her dark thoughts by a response to her mail.  
  
“I don’t know if anybody is missing me but I’ll be back in 3 days.  
Good luck for these rehearsals Ayumi-chan!”  
  
As Ayumi read the answer, a single tear dropped on the screen of her phone.  
This was not going to be the only one she would shed these next months...  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Come-back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for kudos!   
> You rock dear readers!

Four days had passed and she was back. Riho came in the dance room and bended in front of the dance instructor. Then, she quickly made her way toward her comrades to stand beside her dance partner.   
  
“Good morning Sayashi-san, are you feeling better?” Ayumi asked to the girl with a shy and cute smile.   
  
“Hello Ayumi-chan, yeah I’m feeling good, thank you.” Riho quietly answered with an embarrassed but sweet smile.   
  
“Ishida, you’re in charge of Sayashi this morning! I count on you to help her catch up!” The dance instructor ordered with authority.   
  
“Yes, I’ll do my best!” The tiny girl responded while straightening her posture.   
  
“Sorry...” The ace whispered to her partner while looking at her feet, ashamed.   
  
“Don’t worry, it’s ok!” Ayumi reassured her while putting her brightest smile.   
  
Riho slowly looked up to find her comrade gazing at her with sparkling eyes and a loving smile. The ace instantly blushed and looked back at her feet but still smiled sweetly.   
  
Suddenly, Ayumi grabbed the ace’s hand and took her in a corner of the room to have enough space and comfort to practice. There, they quickly began repeating dance steps under the satisfied eye of their dance instructor.   
  
The two girls practiced in silence all along.   
  
Riho had never been the chatty type and was always extremely serious and focused at work. Ayumi was not much talkative either and so, this silence didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, on the contrary. She felt safe and at ease with her dance partner. They never had to speak to understand each other and know what the other was thinking.   
  
Still, the Juuky would have loved to be able to talk with her senpai but she was so intimidated each time Riho looked at her that she was totally at a loss for words. She could only blush, babble and feel her heart rate increase dangerously. She overcame her shyness a few times but it cost her a huge amount of energy and it was just chit-chatting!   
  
Ayumi was now totally convinced that Riho was in a difficult position and was suffering from it. She would love to be able to find the right words, the ones that would sooth her cute ace.   
  
And so, she was deeply thinking about it.   
  
She had to say something, to let the girl know that she was there, that she cared. She had to be brave, to stand out although she felt so small beside her.   
  
“Sayashi-san...I...” The Juuky began awkwardly while looking at her feet. The poor girl was already blushing and biting nervously her bottom lip.   
  
“Hum?” Riho stopped repeating her steps to give full attention to her partner.   
  
“I...I want you to know that I...I’m here! Whatever happens, I’m here! You...You can hold on to me...” Ayumi pleaded sincerely while looking at the one she loved. Her eyes was already shining with tears.   
  
Stunned, the ace didn’t know what to answer. Deeply moved by her comrade’s kindness, she smiled softly at her and whispered a simple “thank you” before resuming her dance routine.   
  
Riho never stopped smiling that morning. 

  
***

  
The day was finally over.   
  
All the girls went back to the locker room to get changed.   
  
Ayumi noticed that Riho stayed hot on her heels, to her surprise. Confused, she wondered if the ace felt bad for leaving her alone during four days or if she had just been moved by her words earlier and was maybe relieved to finally have someone to rely on.   
  
Nevertheless, the tiny girl couldn’t help but feel proud and, in fact, very happy about this surprising and sweet turn of events. She hoped Riho would not change her mind and stayed close to her. Now, it was time to take her courage in both hands and break the ice.  
  
As Ayumi went into the locker room, she saw an executive standing, ready to make an announce. She leant back against a wall, ready to hear what he had to say. Riho was beside her. The ace seemed tired but in good mood as she had her characteristic smug smile. The Juuky looked at her from the corner of her eyes and smiled fondly. The Kyuuky noticed it and smiled back sweetly.   
  
“Girls! Please! I have an important announcement! The first week-end of august, we’ll go to a mountain camp! As you may guess, these short holidays will be shot for future DVD Magazines! We count on all of you to have fun and show it! Thank you!”  
  
As soon as the executive ended his speech, loud cheers and claps echoed in the room. Everybody seemed excited and delighted by these unscheduled holidays. Only Riho was still daydreaming.  
  
“I...I think it’ll be good for us to have a break during this Harocon...” Ayumi babbled while making the effort to look at her dance partner in the eyes.   
  
“Yeah, that’s true and I’m glad to go there with you Ayumi-chan!” Riho confessed with a sweet smile and soft eyes.   
  
Ayumi instantly blushed and looked at her feet but Riho soon joined in the general rejoicing and exclaimed cutely “Fuku-chan~, I want to sleep with you during this week-end!!!” before being brutally slapped on the head by the said person. The ace whined but still giggled with the others while Mizuki facepalmed.   
  
Only Ayumi was frowning and finally began to pout.   
  
The tiny girl couldn’t help but feel jealous. Hurt, she was mad and sad at the same time and thus, decided to quickly left the room to go take her shower. 

  
***

  
The day finally came.   
  
As everyone got on the bus, Ayumi was caught by Masaki who seemed worried and in a need to talk. The two girls went in the back of the bus, passing by Riho who sat on a solo chair in the front. The ace seemed tired and was already in a sleeping mode.   
  
As soon as the bus began to run, Masaki decided to get off her chest what was hurting her.  
  
“Ayumin...I...I must tell you I mailed Yassan when she was away last month...” The younger girl began cautiously.   
  
“You were worried about her?” Ayumi asked casually with a soft smile to draw her generation mate out.   
  
“Of course! Yassan seemed so preoccupied since Minishige-san’s graduation! She’s sad and I struggle to make her laugh...” Masaki confessed with a pout on the face. Without a doubt, the eccentric Juuky member felt upset and frustrated.   
  
“Sayashi-san is our ace and a senpai now. She has more pressure on her shoulders than ever. This must be very difficult and exhausting on a daily basis, you know...”  
  
“But Yassan doesn’t talk to me about her problems anymore! Before Minishige-san’s graduation, it happened from time to time but now it’s finished! She keeps everything packed in herself and it’s not good!” Masaki suddenly got angry.   
  
“I know...I noticed changes in her behavior too...” Ayumi confessed while looking at her hands resting nervously on her lap.  
  
“When she was away due to exhaustion, I asked her if she had decided to graduate and she just answered me to not make decisions for her but she never said clearly that she doesn’t intend to graduate!” Maachan explained on an indignant tone.   
  
“Maa, you must calm down. I can’t imagine Sayashi-san graduating from Morning Musume after only five years in the group. She’s very young and her dream was to become leader, remember!” Ayumi tried her best to convince her generation mate and herself with a very faint voice. She was now very pale.   
  
“But I can’t help being scared Ayumin! What should I do if she leaves? Yassan can’t give up, she can’t leave me! It’s impossible...” Masaki retorted with a strangled voice. The young girl was looking desperately at her comrade now, her eyes glittering with tears.   
  
“Don’t say things like this Maachan!” Ayumi cut off firmly while suppressing a sob. She then took her generation mate’s hands in hers and squeezed them gently.   
  
“We must trust Sayashi-san. She’s strong and I’m sure she’ll overcome the pressure and the burden to be the ace! But we must do our best to support her! It’s our duty since we love her, right?” The tiny girl pleaded on a soothing tone but was still fighting hard to hold back her tears.   
  
Masaki nodded but seemed still very troubled.   
  
“We’ll see how things evolves, ok?” Ayumi suggested on a reassuring tone this time. Since she was older, she considered it to be her duty to somehow lead the younger members and Maachan was one of them although they were the same generation.   
  
“You’re right and if Yassan decides to graduate, I’ll curse her!” Masaki announced with conviction.   
  
Riho suddenly sneezed hard but instantly fell asleep again. The two Juuky looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
“At least, Riho stays as clumsy as ever!” they thought while wiping off their tears.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. My Summer of Love

**-During Morning Musume summer camp, august 2015-**

 

Sakura entered in the kitchen to find Ayumi struggling with the waffle iron she just broke.

“Ishida-san, it’s not very nice to ignore Sayashi-san like that...” The younger girl began on a teasing tone.

“I don’t ignore her, we talked a lot together this morning when I was cooking breakfast for her and...crap, why am I even justifying myself?! It’s none of your business Oda!” The older girl retorted on an irritated tone.

“True but you never looked at her in the eyes and you seemed quite reluctant to chat with her although she’s doing a lot of efforts to make amends. Are you still mad about her teasing on Fukumura-san? Man, you’re truly jealous! Sure, she went a little bit too far with that sweat bath story but she’s our ace, she deals with a lot of pressure every day, she’s tired and well...it’s a way to decompress like another! It’s silly to take it seriously and to blame her for this...” Sakura explained with patience and pedagogy.

“Oda...” Ayumi growled and glared at her kouhai.

“So! You’re still angry at her and you’re fighting now with this stove…That’s not good...” The Juunichy continued like nothing, ignoring her senpai’s bad mood.

“Oda, get out of here or I promise I’m gonna kick your butt...” The Juuky threatened coldly.

“But I know what we’re gonna do! If I succeed in fixing this thing, you’ll make a move at Sayashi-san!” Sakura suggested in a giggle. The younger girl was quite proud of her idea.

“Yeah yeah, have fun and get out of here!” Ayumi cut off while giving her the stove and pushing her out of the kitchen.

The Juuky couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She always wondered how Sakura could have such silly ideas, maybe because she was hanging out too much with Maachan…

Still, she saw her kouhai coming back ten minutes later with Riho. The ace gave her back the stove with a very satisfied smile on the face. Did that mean?  
Ayumi thanked her senpai shyly without looking at her. In fact, she was doing her best to hide her reddening cheeks.  
Riho, still in pajama, quickly left the kitchen, embarrassed and blushing too.

“So...I won the bet!!! I told Sayashi-san that you would kiss her if she were able to fix that stove and it worked! Believe me, she was motivated!” Sakura confessed, totally delighted.

“Oda...I’m definitely going to kill you...”Ayumi threatened on a very low tone.

“Please stop, you’re scary Ishida-san!” The younger girl pleaded on a false frightened tone while doing her best to refrain from laughing.

“Bullshit!” Ayumi gritted her teeth to avoid screaming and causing quite a ruckus.

“All you have to know is that the ball is now in your court Ishida-san! Good luck! I believe in you!” Sakura announced and then trotted toward the exit while humming happily.

Ayumi stayed in the kitchen, looking incredulously at the waffle iron in her hand. Her stunned face quickly changed into a pout.

She was definitely in a very bad mood now.

  
*** 

**-Later, after the barbecue-**

 

As Ayumi was going back to the cottage to wash her hands and go to the bathroom, she bumped into Riho.

“Sorry Ayumi-chan! Are you ok?!” The ace cried out in panic, noticing how her short comrade stepped back nearly one meter because of the shock.

“Don’t worry, I’m ok! It’s my fault, I was too much in a hurry, sorry...” The tiny girl confessed on a reassuring tone with a bright smile.

Riho was now looking at her comrade with soft eyes and a sweet and charming smile. Ayumi was not stupid. She noticed how the girl had behaved that way toward her all day and she decided to ignore her since playing this seductive game was too embarrassing in front of cameras. But now, they were alone. It was her chance and she was well decided to take it.

“Follow me!” The older girl ordered while grabbing her friend’s hand and taking her to the empty dorm.

As soon as they entered the room, Riho couldn’t take her sight out of the futons. Her face quickly grew red.

“A...Ayumi-chan...I...I think you...you rush things...” The ace stuttered, totally red and paralyzed.

“Shhhh...”

Riho suddenly felt Ayumi’s small body against hers, her arms wrapping around her back and her head resting on her shoulder. The ace couldn’t help but hug her back tightly and tenderly. She had always loved how the shorter girl’s frame fitted perfectly with hers.

“I’m glad to have been able to fix the stove...” The younger confessed in a whisper. Satisfied and feeling comfortable, she began to giggle, a goofy smile on the face.

“You can thank Oda-chan and her silly ideas...” Ayumi whispered softly while keeping her eyes shut. The tiny girl was totally letting go, enjoying the moment to its fullest and ignoring her heart pounding madly in her chest and her blushing cheeks.

“So, it’s such a pain to just hug me?” The ace asked sadly. She seemed suddenly disappointed.

“Of course not! You’re soft and warm Sayashi-san and I...I love to...hug you...” The older girl confessed honestly. She was totally red now but still well decided to ignore it. Instead, she wondered how her cute ace could jump so quickly to conclusions.

“What a relief but I’m a little disappointed...I won’t get my prize...” Riho teased while pouting cutely.

“That’s not true, you totally deserve it...” Ayumi whispered on a soothing tone while taking the ace’s face in her hands. She then kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re back, I missed you...” Ayumi confessed in the girl’s ear.

“Thank you.” Riho answered softly with a sweet smile. The ace was clearly moved by her comrade’s confession, her eyes were glittering with tears.

Ayumi never opened her eyes but heard her dance partner sniff. She instantly and naturally stroked her back to sooth her. Riho gently rested her head against Ayumi’s one and her breath slowed down, becoming steady. She finally calmed down and seemed now relaxed.

Unfortunately, this was not going to last long.

“ANUMIN!!!” A high pinch voice shouted loudly while entering the dorm.

“GAAAHHH!” Ayumi screamed in response.

The dance partners instantly and reflexively parted.

Riho looked away to hide her blushing cheeks but a happy smile was still adorning her lips. Ayumi was fully red too but too shocked to hide anything.

“Still flirting with Yassan?! Ayumin, that’s not serious!” Masaki teased with a fake shocked face.

“No, we were doing nothing!” Riho tried to defend them shyly, with a faint voice.

“That’s true!” Ayumi exclaimed, totally panicked.

“Yassan, you’ve always been a bad liar and Ayumin, I don’t believe you!” The younger Juuky retorted with disdain.

“Maa...” Ayumi growled. Her shock was quickly changing into anger.

“Listen you two, you are free to do what you wanna do to each other but I don’t want to hear any strange noises at night, kay?” Masaki announced solemnly.

“WHAT?!” The dance partners exclaimed in perfect synchronization with incredulous faces.

“I’m too young and pure to witness these types of things.” Maachan pouted while crossing her arms on her chest.

“That’s the silliest thing I ever heard!” Ayumi retorted indignantly. The poor girl was totally stunned.

“Good luck Yassan! Go for it! Ayumin seemed to have quite a temper but she’s totally crazy about you, believe me!” The younger girl whispered with conviction in her best friend’s ear.

“Oh god...” Riho facepalmed. No doubt, Ayumi heard everything. Masaki had never been known for her discretion after all...

And their favorite little devil left the room like that, as nothing ever happened, leaving her two friends stunned, embarrassed and quite red.

 

  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Love tutorial

**-One afternoon, during Hello Project summer concert tour “Discovery-Challenger” rehearsals-**  
  
  
Ayumi entered in the Morning Musume locker room. It was the pause and she wanted to stay at a quiet piece since rehearsals for Hello Project concerts were always full of people and, so, noisy. She found Iikubo Haruna there, her best friend, who was playing on her Nintendo DS, as she often did on her free time.  
  
She decided to not talk to her and let her play. She had decided to use that pause to think deeply about her next move. She needed it.  
  
She wanted to ask for a date to Riho but hadn’t the slightest idea on where to go and what to do. The more she thought about it, the more she felt at a complete loss. And she was putting a lot of pressure on herself since she wanted that date to be perfect, so, she could finally confess. She hoped for a happy ending, she dreamt of it nearly every night.   
  
And there she was, dozing into space, frowning.   
  
“Ayumi-chan, what’s wrong?” Haruna asked on a soft tone without lifting her eyes from her device. She was more than used to her friend’s dark thoughts.   
  
“Nothing.” The tiny girl answered mechanically, still dozing.  
  
“You’re lying, Ayumi…” The older girl sighed.  
  
Ayumi sighed too, giving up. She finally sat next to her generation mate who put her game in pause and looked at her intently, waiting for some sort of confession.  
  
“I…I want to go on a…date…with Sayashi-san and I…I don’t know where to go or what to do…” The shorter girl confessed while looking at her feet. She seemed terribly embarrassed and was already blushing.  
  
“I knew it was about Yassui! It’s always about her anyway…” Haruna chuckled but quickly stopped to look at her friend with a knowing smile.  
  
“Haruna!” Ayumi retorted indignantly. She was fully red now.  
  
“There’s a great exhibition about Toriyama Akira right now. I sooo want to go!” The older girl suggested with enthusiasm.  
  
“Toriyama…Akira?” The younger repeated, having no clue about who her friend was talking about.  
  
“Yes Toriyama Akira! Dragon Ball’s author and above all Dragon Quest’s character-designer!” Haruna explained with passion.  
  
“Ah…I see now! But I’m not too fond of this mangaka and I’m not sure Sayashi-san…” Ayumi confessed shyly.  
  
“I see…what about going to a game center then?” The otaku of Morning Musume logically suggested, not upset at all.  
  
“Sure Sayashi-san often plays on her Nintendo DS and it could be fun but I suck at video games…I…I don’t want to look…pathetic…” The one known as Daaishi explained, embarrassed.   
  
“I understand…hum…what could I suggest you…”  
  
As the three years older girl was thinking deeply, a girl of the same age made her way into the room, laughing and speaking with a high pinch voice.  
  
“Haruna!!! You’re here!!! I’ve been searching you!!!” The girl exclaimed on an over-enthusiastic tone.   
  
“Oh God…” Haruna mumbled under her breath.  
  
“Oh, Ayumi-chan, you’re here too!”   
  
“Wada-san…” Ayumi answered politely with a smile but not enthusiastically.  
  
“Aya-chan, I was having a serious conversation with Ayumi-chan right now, could you…” Haruna began on an apologetic tone.  
  
“Ah sure! I’ll come back later then!” The leader of Angerme instantly understood the situation and quickly turned back to leave.  
  
“No, it’s ok, we’ve just finished…” Ayumi pleaded quietly.  
  
“Ayumi-chan!” Haruna exclaimed, stunned.  
  
“So, should I stay or should I go now? ♪ Funny how that reminds me of an old song!” Ayaka giggled.  
  
“But more seriously, what’s wrong Ayumi-chan? You don’t look well…I know it may be not my business but if I can be of some help…maybe?” Ayaka suggested on a soft tone while looking at the younger girl with concern.  
  
“In fact…I…I struggle to find a place for a…date…” Ayumi confessed shyly while looking at her feet to hide her reddening cheeks.  
  
“A date?! With Yasshii?!” Angerme’s leader asked with widened eyes.   
  
“Yeah…yes…Hey! Why everybody here always think I chase Sayashi-san?!” The tiny girl exclaimed in total shock.   
  
“Maybe because the whole Hello Project knows that you have a soft spot for Yasshii…well, except maybe Yasshii” Ayaka confessed while giggling lightly.  
  
 “But!!!” Ayumi tried to protest as she seemed suddenly panicked.  
  
“It’s ok Ayumi-chan, I don’t know a single person here who thinks that you’re not made for each other with Yasshii! If I, or another girl here, can be of some help, why not try?” Ayaka suggested with a reassuring smile.  
  
“Sure…” Ayumi finally calmed down and nodded shyly, unable to look at her senpai in the eyes.  
  
“OK! For your date, it’s easy!!! Look at this!!!”   
  
And then the leader of Angerme took out of her bag a flyer showing some old tropical paintings from an exhibition she sure wanted to go.   
  
“What’s this?” Haruna asked casually.  
  
“It’s Le Douanier Rousseau!” Ayaka exclaimed in perfect French.  
  
“Le…Le Douanier Rousseau?!” Ayumi repeated in approximate French while lifting an eyebrow.   
  
“He is a famous French painter from the 19’s century known for his tropical sceneries. His paintings were exposed in my beloved Orsay museum until last month but now, NOW, we could finally, FINALLY, see his art with this exhibition in September!” The well-known Manet fan stated on an over enthusiastic tone, as possessed.  
  
“Oh God…” Haruna repeated while face palming this time.   
  
Ayumi looked intently at the flyer and frowned.  
  
“I…I’m not too fond of his style…sorry Wada-san…” The younger girl began shyly.  
  
“Sure I was not fond of his art either when I was younger since it scared me but, BUT, Orsay showed his paintings, so, it’s a sign of quality and they are perfect for a date! Look at these tropical sceneries, they’ll instill an erotic atmosphere between you two, perfect for a date!”  
  
“E…ero…tic…” Ayumi babbled. The poor girl was redder than ever.  
  
“Yes and there’s often naked indigenous in his paintings, the best way to keep Yasshii interested!” Ayaka nodded with insurance while looking eagerly at her prey and putting hands on her shoulders.  
  
“Aya-chan, I’m sure it’s not a good idea!” Haruna cut off with conviction, and a strong voice.   
  
“But Haruna! Look at these paintings, they are splendid!!!” Ayaka retorted, shocked, while putting the flyer before her friend.  
  
“Yes I see them and they are gloomy!” Haruna exclaimed on a high pinch tone.  
  
“But Haruna!!!” Ayaka whined dramatically.  
  
“That’s definitely the worst idea for a date!” Haruna added with emphasis.  
  


“To go on a date with me,  
To show you my sexy body,  
I’m gonna seduce you all night long,  
And you’ll follow me right where I belong,  
We’ll begin by kissing,  
And we’ll finish by sleeping,  
After I’ve f…loved you like crazy,  
You couldn’t get enough of my body! ♪”   
  


Ayumi was looking at the scene playing before her incredulously. With wide eyes and an opened mouth, she couldn’t believe a girl younger than her could be this bold.  
  
“Mizuki, wait! The teacher is calling for you!” Rikako protested while following her best friend.  
  
“I know and I don’t care! There are more urgent matters right now!” The short girl retorted on an annoyed tone while striking a sexy pose. Pride was still all over her face for the lyrics she just made and sang on the background music coming from the dance room.  
  
“Okay…so, what do you suggest then Murotan? Because I assume you’re here for that, right?” Haruna asked, amused by the Angerme third generation member antics.  
  
“Of course! I accidentally heard your conversation and…” The intruder explained with aplomb  
  
“What bullshit…” Ayaka whispered without lifting her eyes from her flyer.  
  
“And it’s simple Ishida-san! Far more simple than what you think! All you have to do is to proceed that way with Sayashi-san, believe me, she couldn’t resist you!”  
  
The short girl came closer to Rikako and wrapped her left arm around her neck and her right leg around her left one. Murotan began to stroke the back of her generation mate’s leg with her naked foot. She then put her right hand on the side of Rikako’s face and stroked it softly. She cleverly brought the taller girl’s face closer to hers, their lips getting closer too.   
Rikako was now looking at Mizuki’s mouth eagerly, biting her bottom lips in anticipation.  
  
As the two girls were ready to kiss, a familiar low voice shouted:   
  
“Rikako-chan, Murotan, dance sensei is calling for you!”  
  
Ayumi and Haruna gasped in perfect synchronization, still amazed by what they just witnessed.   
  
Riho entered the room like nothing ever happened with a towel around her neck and an almost empty Cider bottle in the hand.  
  
“Sayashi-san, that’s not reasonable!” Rikako teased her senpai on a cheerful tone with her friend still in her arms, waiting for her kiss.  
  
“Well, I also have the right to indulge myself during pauses!” The ace huffed and then winked at her kouhai.   
  
The three girls laughed together and quickly left the room after Rikako gave a quick and soft peck on Murotan’s forehead, avoiding that way some argument with her generation mate.  
  
“You know, not a single girl cares about me here! I envy you Rikako-chan!” Riho complained with a pout on the face and watched her dance partner out of the corner of her eyes on purpose.  
  
The ball was definitely in Ayumi’s court!  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos dear readers! Don't hesitate to post reviews too! :)

**-During Prism promotional photoshoot-**

It was a bright morning of august. The sun was already high in the sky and the weather was hot. Everybody was changing in the locker room. Riho was doing it quickly, trying her best to hide the weight she gained these last months. Ayumi couldn’t help but stare at the girl of the corner of her eye. The ace’s frame was now chunky but still muscled. The tiny girl found her more to her taste than ever. She would love to snuggle into her arms so much!

 

But a nagging thought took her out of her reverie. She frowned.

 

She was still unable to find an idea for a date, let alone a way to ask her dance partner to go out with her.

 

Ayumi sighed strongly, her eyes still on Riho. And then, she noticed how the ace seemed to struggle to button up her shirt and to adjust its collar. She seemed more and more irritated with it, doing funny faces. The Juuky found it cute and decided to help her.

 

“Need some help?” The tiny girl asked with a sweet smile.

 

“Ah, Ayumi-chan, perfect timing! This shirt is driving me crazy! It’s impossible to button it up!” Riho exclaimed, totally frustrated.

 

“Let me see…”

 

Ayumi came closer to the ace, putting her head below hers. She tried her best not to look at Riho’s bra, which could be clearly seen under her unbuttoned shirt. She still couldn’t help but blush deeply and decided to focus on buttoning up the fabric quickly. The ace gulped as soon as she felt her dance partner’s fingers on her chest. But as Ayumi was not clumsy, she buttoned the shirt quickly.

 

Then was the collar to adjust.

 

The older girl came so close this time that Riho could feel her breath on her throat. The ace instantly lifted her head and looked at the cellar, puffing. She got goose bumps all over her body and was now unable to mouth something. She decided to stay silent, slowly and comfortably cradled by Ayumi’s perfume.

 

“Hum…I think it looks good!”

 

The tiny girl exclaimed while pulling out. The intoxicating perfume almost disappeared and Riho couldn’t help but frown.

 

“Tell me if it’s okay for you.”

 

“Ah, sure!” The ace came back to her senses and turned hastily to look in the mirror.

 

“It’s great Ayumi-chan, thank you!” Riho said to her dance partner with soft eyes and a big happy smile.

 

“Do you need some help to put on the jacket?” Ayumi asked gently with a bright smile.

 

“Hum…maybe…” The ace muttered, looking at her feet to hide her blushing cheeks and the fact that she felt a little guilty to lie like that.

 

“Okay, no problem!”

 

Ayumi took Riho’s jacket on the chair and went behind her, handing the jacket. The ace put one arm into the sleeve while the short girl helped her put her other arm in the other sleeve. She then came in front of her, coming closer again to adjust the fabric.

 

Riho could smell her perfume again and feel the girl’s hands on her shoulders, her neck, and her chest. It was a strange mix of various feelings spinning inside her head: Happiness, plenitude, lust and in the meantime fear, shyness, and clumsiness.

The ace couldn’t describe how she felt at the moment, all these feelings made her feel dizzy. A thought suddenly hit her, like evidence, and she felt it so hard that she couldn’t help but put it into words.

 

“You’re so beautiful today Ayumi…”

 

As soon as the words left Riho’s mouth and strike Ayumi’s ears, the tiny girl looked down to hide her blush. She was now as red as a tomato. The ace was staring at her, not embarrassed at all, still mesmerized by the girl’s beauty and the scent of her perfume.

 

Ayumi slowly raised her head to look at her dance partner in the eyes. The tiny girl found her terribly gorgeous and sexy today and she knew they were venturing on a quite dangerous ground. She felt she couldn’t resist to her desires any longer…

Although she was dying to snuggle into Riho’s arms and to kiss her, it was neither the place nor the time to do so. And they didn’t even have their first date yet! The short girl decided reasonably to put an end to the fun.

 

“You’re beautiful today too Sayashi-san.” Ayumi confessed with a bright smile and sparkling eyes as she pulled out of the ace’s embrace.

 

As the distance between them increased, Riho’s smile faded a bit but she never stopped staring at her dance partner.

 

“The photoshoot’s gonna begin soon. I think we should join the others in the garden.” The tiny girl suggested with an apologetic smile.

 

“Yeah, you’re right…” The ace sighed, unable to hide her disappointment.

 

To her surprised, she felt Ayumi taking her hand to lead her outside. Moved and pleased by the sweet consideration, Riho smiled happily and follow her dance partner. The two girls headed outside, still in dreamland.

 

***

 

As soon as Ayumi entered the garden with Riho, Masaki jumped on the ace, shouting a cute “Yassan, you’re late!”, and separated the lovers. The tiny girl saw her generation mate taking her dance partner away from her. Riho turned back, casting an apologetic glance to Ayumi who couldn’t do anything about it except being annoyed.

She finally brought herself to meet her best friend, who was not far from her.

 

“Oh, you finally left Kiri-sama! What a lovey-dovey couple!” Haruna teased with a grin.

 

“I just helped Sayashi-san get dressed, you know how clumsy she is…” Ayumi retorted, sulking.

 

“Oh…sexy! I’m pleasantly surprised by the great ideas you got sometimes Ayumi-chan! You and Yassui definitely act like a couple! Now, all you have to do is to ask her for a date and confess your feelings!” The older girl suggested enthusiastically.

 

“Don’t talk about this date!” The short one scowled, definitely in a bad mood.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find an idea, don’t worry, and you still got time you know!” Haruna tried to reassure her friend, a sweet smile on the face.

 

“Sure…” Ayumi concluded without much conviction.

 

“By the way, I have a private photoshoot with Kiri-sama today! I’m so lucky, I’m sure I’ll be flustered!” Haruna teased, well decided to cheer up her generation mate by acting silly.

 

“Good for you…” The tiny girl answered, not enthusiastic at all and still pouting.

 

“Don’t be in such a bad mood Ayumi-chan! I’ll try to negotiate a private photoshoot for you and Yassui with the photograph! How about that?” Haruna suggested with a cunning smile.

 

“I don’t think we’ll have time for that unfortunately, you know how busy our schedules are…” Ayumi retorted, totally jaded.

 

“Ayumi-chan…”

 

The older girl looked at her friend with concern. She was ready to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder when the photograph shouted:

 

“Ok everyone! Come here. You can place wherever you want, we just need Sayashi-san at the center of the line, thank you!”

 

Riho came to the center and saw Ayumi behind, not sure where to place. The ace grabbed the girl by the hand and brought her by her side. Surprised at first, the tiny girl smiled brightly to her dance partner when she noticed who took her hand and how she was now with her at the center.

All Morning Musume members placed on the pre-defined line. Masaki placed at Ayumi’s side while Haruka placed at Riho’s ones.

 

“I’m surrounded by Juukies! Well, it’s not that bad…” The ace thought, aware that she had always been closer to this generation than her own…

 

“Ok, get closer girls, so we could have everybody on the photo!” The photograph shouted.

 

Riho grabbed Ayumi by the waist to get her closer. The short girl instantly blushed and looked at her dance partner with wide eyes. She was stunned by such bold move done so naturally. The ace then put her cheek tenderly against hers and whispered:

 

“Thank you for helping me today, I’ve really appreciated.”

 

Ayumi blushed again, not sure how to interpret Riho’s confession.

 

“Everybody’s ready? Ok, let’s begin!” The photograph shouted, taking the tiny girl out of her reverie.

 

Ayumi smiled brightly while Riho put on her usual smug smile. She was now in the ace’s arms, to her delight. Actually, Riho’s arm was still wrapped tightly around her dance partner’s waist, her hand rested on her hip. Ayumi put a hand on Riho’s back, finding her hairs. She began to stroke them nonchalantly. Intoxicated by the ace’s perfume and mesmerized by her beauty, Ayumi felt that she would never grow tired of feeling her body so close to the girl’s one.

 

Riho seemed to enjoy Ayumi’s playing with her hair too since she stayed close to her until the very end of this photoshoot. She never let go of her hand.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Announcement

**\- 27 October 2015-**

 She was making her way through the corridors with ease and self-confidence. Although she felt her stomach pretty knotted up and couldn’t help but gulp, she had made her decision and had decided to live with it. She felt relieved to finally know what she aimed for, what was the next step, how she wanted to evolve. Now, she had to announce it, with insurance and pride to gain support from the persons who mattered: her generation mates.

 

Sure, she could have announced it to all the girls at the same time but she wanted to announce it first to the Kyuukies because it was her generation and as a Morning Musume, it mattered.

 

And so, she came in the locker room with her usual smug smile. Mizuki, Erina and Kanon were sitting, sipping some tea and waiting for their generation mate, who had something important and quite confidential to tell them. They all came back from Sapporo where they had two concerts for their current tour, Prism. The next concert would be in a few days in her hometown, Hiroshima. They were currently busy with photoshoots and DVD Magazine tapings.

 

As soon as she entered the room, all eyes turned on her. Erina seemed bored, Mizuki was worried and Kanon intrigued. She cleared her throat and began casually.

 

“Mornin’ Girls, I…I’m going to graduate from Morning Musume. I plan on studying abroad next year to learn English and improve at dancing. I want to continue evolving and for this, I felt the need to graduate from Morning Musume and pursue my own path…”

 

The words echoed in the silence of the room.

 

The mood suddenly got heavy.

 

As a result of the shocking news, the girls’ faces turned blank. They were in fact totally stunned. Mizuki’s eyes slowly widened in shock and Kanon put a hand before her mouth to hide her surprise. Unsurprisingly, Erina was the first one to regain consciousness and to speak.

 

“It’s fine for me. You’re free to do as you please Riho-chan and you know it but did you talk about all of this to Ayumi-chan?” The older girl asked with an utterly serious expression on the face.

 

“Why should I talk about this to Ayumi-chan prior to you and the other members?” Riho asked with curiosity.

 

“For nothing! At least some things won’t change, you are and you’ll stay dense…” Erina retorted, jaded, while crossing her arms on her chest.

 

“I don’t wanna argue with you Eripon, I think it’s not the better moment…” The ace sighed.

 

“And you’re right, that’s definitely not the time to do so. I understand your motivation Riho-chan but are you sure about all of this? Don’t you want to reconsider your decision?” Mizuki asked while looking at her generation mate with sad and worried eyes.

 

“I know you may consider it to not be the right time for me to graduate but our Gradation tour was a success, Prism will be a success too and the Juunikies are now full-fledged members. I consider we overcome Michishige-san’s graduation and I can leave now too to pursue my own dreams. You’ll all be fine without me.” Riho explained earnestly with conviction and insurance but felt hurt by her leader’s sadness.

 

“If you say so…” Erina hissed between her teeth before going to the tea pot to get another cup.

 

Mizuki put the palm of her left hand on her forehead in a quite dramatic pose. She seemed so tired suddenly, as if a new weight just fell on her shoulders. The ace looked at Kanon who remained silent. The younger girl noticed her friend’s gaze and began to express her views, quite reluctantly.

 

“Riho-chan…I…I don’t know what to say. Of course you’re free to do whatever you want and you’re my friend, I’ll support you in all your decisions but you must understand too that we’re a group and your graduation will put us in a very difficult situation. You’re our ace Riho-chan, you’re the face of Morning Musume…” Kanon explained with honestly and teary eyes.

 

Riho suddenly realized that her decision would cause pain, suffering and difficulties to her comrades. They might understand and support her choice in the future but right now, they needed to assimilate the information. And so, she decided to leave the room. Maybe Mizuki was right, maybe it was not the right time but she had no choice, she had to leave. She couldn’t bear to stay any longer in Morning Musume, she felt like a ticking bomb.

 

***

 

**-29 October 2015-**

Today was the day. Two days ago, she talked about her future graduation to her generation’s mates and now was the time to announce it to the other members. It didn’t go well with the Kyuukies although she understood their point of views. Riho thought that it might be because they were the same generation and Mizuki was now the leader of Morning Musume. She hoped the Juukies, Juunikies and the sole Juuichy member would take it more lightly.

 

All the girls were in the locker room. They were waiting there since the staff asked them to do so as their ace had an important thing to tell them. When Riho came in, she felt all eyes on her and got tensed. Some eyes were tired, some were intrigued and others were worried. Of course, Mizuki, Erina and Kanon already knew and they were cautiously avoided all eye contact with their generation mate. They seemed to be uncomfortable and they figured the news wouldn’t be a happy one for the other members.

 

The ace took a deep breath and lightly coughed to clear her throat. It was time to plunge into the water even if it might be cold.

 

“Everyone, I…I’m going to graduate from Morning Musume. I’ve decided to study English and dance abroad next year.”

 

Words echoed in the room, again, breaking the silence. Sentences were short, words were rough, stiff like Riho’s way of dancing. As she had always been bad with words, the ace had decided to make short sentences and to not beat around the bush to stay clear.

 

A heavy silence filled the room, again. All the faces turned blank. All the girls who didn’t already know were stunned for sure except one, that very person. Her sobs suddenly broke the dead silence.

 

“Ayumi-chan…” Riho whispered, totally devastated.

 

The ace was now very pale. Seeing her dance partner bursting into tears like that broke her heart. The tiny girl seemed so desperate right now that she couldn’t possibly stop the tears from rolling continually along her cheeks. Riho couldn’t have ever imagined such a reaction from the girl who had always rejected her.

 

Did that mean that maybe she care for her?

 

Sure she had danced with her for years and Ayumi helped her a few times but still…she couldn’t believe it and the ace found herself unable to hide her shock and her sudden sadness. Feeling very bad, she decided to leave the room again. Before she turned around to leave, she saw Ayumi crying, hiding her face in her hands and no one able to comfort her. All the girls were still in complete shock. A manager suddenly came in to try to calm down the tiny girl.

 

Riho left and didn’t turn back.

 

When she went back to the corridor, she leant against the wall and let out a shaky breath. Her eyes were dry. In fact, she had never been the teary type but her heart was broken. She felt sad, she felt horrible and more than anything she felt guilty.

 

She had hurt deeply the girl she had loved for years, the girl she had always hoped to be more than a dance partner and it made her sick. Fighting again a strong nausea, the ace thought that she had to do something to make Ayumi feel better, to make her understand her decision, the fact that she had no choice. Yet, she hadn’t the slightest idea on how to do so.

 

She clenched her fists until she felt her nails getting into her skin.

 

She felt her bottom lip trembling and bit it instinctively.

 

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Missing

**-31 October 2015-**  
  
  
Everybody was waiting for the call of the 10 minutes before going on stage. The mood was sad and heavy among the girls. Riho had announced her graduation just two days ago and all the members were still in shock.   
  
Riho was waiting with the others, looking at each of her comrades and avoiding talking to them at the same time. She still felt uneased and terribly guilty to leave the group in two months. She could have never imagined the girls would take it so hard. Sure, she was considered as the ace, the center and some journalists even said that she was the face of Morning Musume but yet…Morning Musume was a group and not just a one and only person. Everybody was working hard and doing their best and Riho had no doubt they would be fine without her.  
  
The only problem was that she was the only one to think that way.   
  
As she was thinking about all of this again, her sight set upon each member. When it set upon the last one, Haga Akane from the 12th generation, she suddenly realized that one person was missing, the most important one and the dearest to her heart: Ishida Ayumi.  
  
Riho hastily left the hall and went back to the locker room in search of her dance partner.   
  
She wasn’t mistaken.   
  
The tiny girl was indeed here, alone, slumped on a chair and totally lost in her thoughts. She seemed so terribly sad, her face was strangely glowing as if it was still moistening with tears.  
  
“Ayumi-chan…” The ace whispered faintly, her heart breaking in her chest by the vision of her dance partner so devastated.   
  
She received no answer. Ayumi didn’t react nor moved. She stayed on her chair, lost in her thoughts, as if the kyuuky wasn’t there. The ace got closer and kneeled down before her. She then took her hands inside hers and began on a soothing tone.  
  
“Ayumi-chan…I’m sorry…I’ve never intended to hurt you…never…”  
  
Riho stopped to gulp. She felt a lump in her throat and was fighting hard to hold back her tears. Sadness and guiltiness were suffocating her but she had to continue. She couldn’t bear to see Ayumi in that state. She couldn’t consider either that the older girl might hate her now. And so, she continued the best she could, with a sweet yet faint voice.  
  
“Ayumi-chan…I’m sure you’ll be fine without me…You’re good at dancing…Sure, we danced together a lot but as I leave, it’s now your chance to shine on your own…to be the center…”  
  
“As always, you don’t understand a thing, do you?”  
  
Cold and hard eyes met soft and sincere ones and instantly pierced through them.  
  
“Ayumi-chan…” Riho pleaded on a quite desperate tone while lowering her head.  
  
“I’m sorry Sayashi-san but I need time to be alone right now and I don’t want to talk to you.” The tiny girl said coldly while still looking at her dance partner with angry eyes.  
  
“I understand.” Was all the ace could manage to answer. She felt the Juuky’s hands slowly breaking free of hers.   
  
Riho then stood up slowly without looking at her partner and turned around to leave the place. She then stopped at the entrance, her back to the room, and began with honesty and her clearest voice.  
  
“Ayumi-chan, I want you to know that I had no choice…I…I know my decision can seem quite rushed but I…I can’t continue like that. I know you’ve always considered me as an invincible human being or something like that but I’m not…I’m exhausted Ayumi-chan and…I’m sad. I don’t know why and there’s no reason for me to be but I am…”  
  
Riho paused. Tears were now rolling abundantly along her cheeks and although she was doing her best to retain her sobs, Ayumi could clearly hear them. The older girl’s gaze changed and became sad and understanding. Her eyes were now glittering with tears too. The ace clenched her fists at her side and continued with now a quivering voice.  
  
“I know I’ve always said that I wanted to be the leader of Morning Musume, that I wouldn’t graduate until my twenties but I can’t go on any longer…I’m sorry to disappoint you Ayumi-chan, that’s the last thing I wanted to do…I’m gonna do now what I planned for my twenties…I…I hope that someday you’ll understand that I had no choice, that I took the best decision for me and for the group…I’m sorry to have hurt you, it was never my intention.”  
  
And with that Riho left without turning around.  
  
Ayumi stayed on her chair, stunned. She never saw her ace in that state, even after her beloved senpai, Michishige Sayumi, graduation. Riho was breaking physically and mentally. She knew she was tired lately but she never could have imagined that it was to that extent. Her ace was dealing with too much pressure and the burden was too heavy for her.   
Ayumi suddenly felt terribly guilty. She noticed her lack of support. Sure, she had always considered Riho as a strong girl, able to overcome anything, but still. As everybody, she needed support and comfort and she didn’t support her enough lately. It was especially true since Michishige Sayumi’s graduation. Everybody was focused on their own level of performing to not slow down the group, to overcome their senpai and ex-leader’s graduation, and she was no different.   
Sayumi had always been the only one to understand Riho, to know when she felt down, even without talking to her. The Rokky left a year ago and nobody was able to replace her.   
  
Nobody cared about the lonely ace now.   
  
Nobody noticed how Riho was slowly drowning.

  
Ayumi suddenly felt nauseous. Everything became clear: Riho’s sudden weight gain, her spectacular fatigue the last summer, her willingness to be alone most of the time.  
The older girl slowly realized how she had fucked up this entire year and how it was high time now to support her dance partner till the very end, till her graduation.  
Sure, Riho had hurt her by deciding to graduate but Ayumi had hurt her by her lack of support. They had both made mistakes and it was now time to settle the score and to move forward together on good basis.  
She had to do her best so that her ace didn’t feel lonely anymore.  
  
As all these thoughts were spinning inside her head, the 10 minutes call suddenly echoed in the room. It was time to go.  
  
  
***

  
As Ayumi went in the hall, she saw Mizuki and the other members ready to make the cheering.   
  
Riho was leaning against a wall, hugging her head low. Her eyes were red and puffed because of tears. They suddenly widened as she felt a hot and soft hand taking hers and squeezing it gently. The ace lifted her head in shock and noticed her dance partner holding her hand and smiling at her softly.   
  
“A…Ayumi-chan?” was all Riho could say before being pulled hastily.  
  
“Let’s do the cheering!” The tiny girl suggested enthusiastically, well decided to cheer up her ace.  
  
Without letting go of Riho’s hand, Ayumi put it on top of Haruna’s one and then put hers atop of it. Masaki followed and put her hand on top of her generation mate’s one.  
  
Riho still kept her head low. Her eyes finally met Ayumi’s gaze as the older girl was staring at her intently. She whispered on a soothing yet convicted tone:   
  
“It’s gonna be ok, I’m here for you now, till the end…”  
  
The ace couldn’t help but blush and answered to her comrade by her most genuine and beautiful smile.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this quite late update dear reader but I got stuck in a lot of personal problems lately and I was not in the mood to write. Fortunately it gets better and here is a new chapter! Thank your for your patience and support and merry christmas! :)

**-31 October 2015-**  
  
  
The Hiroshima concert was now over. Everybody was exhausted but decided for once to stay in the backstage hall. Morning Musume members seemed in a need of comfort as the ace of the group finally announced her graduation to her fans. Sure, fans knew Riho was going to graduate in December since she wrote it on her blog two days ago but still, she felt the urge to announce it again and talk about it in Hiroshima, her hometown.   
  
The reaction of the fans was heartbreaking: a heavy silence filled the venue as soon as Riho stopped talking and a lot of people were crying. The girls felt helpless at comforting the fans, which made them sadder. That might explain why they decided to stay in the hall. They were unconsciously searching support from each other.   
  
Riho quickly left to go back to the locker room. She seemed exhausted and depressed. No one decided to chase after her as the members hadn’t the slightest idea of what to say to her. Only Ayumi decided to go meet her. She couldn’t let her ace moping around, it was simply out of the question.   
  
And so, the tiny girl made her way toward the locker room, well decided to cheer up her dance partner. Sure she was worried too but she couldn’t show it as her new main mission was to support her ace till her graduation and maybe even beyond it, if Riho was willing to let her do so.   
  
She entered in the room, putting on her most bright and charming smile and asked innocently on a soft tone:   
  
“Sayashi-san, is everything ok?”  
  
The ace had slumped on a table and was lost in her thoughts. Her face was pale and she seemed desperate. She answered mechanically and politely to her comrade, without even bothering to look at her:  
  
“I’m fine Ayumi-chan, don’t worry, I’m just tired…”  
  
“Are you sure? You know we’re here for you Sayashi-san, you can count on us and you can count on me, always…” Ayumi pleaded earnestly, not shipping the taller girl’s lie. She struggled to keep her gaze on Riho and to not hide her blushing cheeks.  
  
“Thank you Ayum-chan. In fact I…” The ace began but quickly stopped, unable to find her words.  
  
“Yes?” The tiny girl showed how much she was interested by the conversation by getting closer to her dance partner and sitting next to her.   
  
“You know, I…I’m well aware that I’ve hurt and disappointed the fans when I decided to graduate. It just…it just makes me…sad…” Riho confessed while keeping her gaze on the wall in front of her.  
  
“It’s your choice Sayashi-san and I’m sure they will accept it and support you. They just need time. Don’t feel guilty and don’t think too much about it, that’s not worth it. Your fans had always supported you and loved you and they’ll continue to do so. You must trust them!” Ayumi explained seriously and with conviction.  
  
“I hope so! I do hope so Ayumi-chan! You know like me how we would be nothing without fans…” The ace said earnestly.  
  
“Of course!” The Juuky nodded.  
  
“I’m sad to make them sad but I didn’t have the choice Ayumi-chan…I hope someday they’ll understand…” Riho confessed with a sad face. She was now looking at her comrade with watery eyes, unconsciously begging for some support.  
  
“Sayashi-san…” Ayumi whispered with a sorry face. She felt helpless now, not knowing what to do to comfort the girl.  
  
“HELLO LOVERS!!!” A high pinch voice shouted enthusiastically while entering the room.  
  
“Maa…what…what are you saying?!” Ayumi babbled in shocked. The poor girl was now as red as a tomato.  
  
“Ayumin, let me say that you don’t understand Yassan at all! If she looks at you that way, it means she wants a hug!” Masaki explained patiently and with confidence.  
  
What?!” The older girl exclaimed, totally surprised and not knowing how to react.  
  
“See…”  
  
Maachan took Riho in her arms and hugged her tightly. The ace instantly put on her characteristic cat smile and seemed on cloud nine. The younger Juuky looked at her generation mate with a triumphant smile. Ayumi answered with an annoyed look on the face.  
  
“Don’t stay alone Ayumin! Let’s hug together!” Masaki suggested enthusiastically.   
  
The eccentric girl then took her generation mate in one arm and kept Riho in the other one. She then hugged them both tightly, making them get closer. Ayumi felt her cheek against the aces’ but didn’t pull out. Although she instantly blushed, a bright smile quickly grew on her lips and she closed her eyes.   
  
Riho closed her eyes too and put on her smug smile, to Ayumi’s surprise. The tiny girl felt all the more surprised when she felt the ace’s hand grabbing hers and squeezing it gently.  
  
“We’re gonna overcome this together, kay? And Yassan, even if you’re a liar and that I hate you, I’m gonna support you till the end…” Masaki whispered earnestly with a rare soft voice.   
  
The three girls stayed like that for a while, feeling at peace.  
  
  
***  
  
 **-Some days later-**  
  
  
“So, how is it going with Yassui~?” Haruna asked on a fake casual tone. In fact, she was very interested by her friend’s romantic life.  
  
“Don’t ask me that!” Ayumi sighed while entering the locker room and throwing her bag on an empty chair.   
  
“Oh c’mon! Yassui’s graduation is a tragedy for the group but a perfect opportunity for you to get closer to her!” The older girl summed up in a practical way.  
  
“Hum…maybe…” Ayumi acknowledged that eventuality.   
  
“And so, any idea for that sooo wanted date?”  
  
“No and it’s none of your business!” The tiny girl retorted on an irritated tone and looked away to hide her blushing cheeks. She seemed ready to pout.  
  
“Don’t be shy, I just want to help you out! You know how I ship you and Yassui! You’d be a sooo perfect match!” Haruna exclaimed, quite fired up.  
  
“Well…I think about it every day but I’m still unable to find any good idea…” Ayumi confessed bitterly, secretly appreciating her best friend’s enthusiasm and kindness.   
  
“Why don’t you simply go see movies? It would fix your four years old mistake…” Honey shrugged.   
  
“It would be a good idea if Sayashi-san liked to go to the cinema but she prefers to watch movies at home…” Darling explained, unable to hide her disappointment.  
  
“Well, that’s simple! Invite her to a sleepover at your apartment and that way, you could watch movies together and perhaps more…” Haruna suggested with a smirk, proud of her nasty idea.   
  
“Haruna!” Ayumi exclaimed on an indignant tone. She was now fully red.  
  
“You definitely think too much Ayumi-chan…” The older girl giggled before letting out a sigh and facepalmed.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Shall we dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this sooo late update! >__<   
> Well, you know how can life be quite rough sometimes...hopefully, next update will come sooner ;)  
> Thanks for your patience and support dear readers ^^

**-15 th November 2015 event, Sayashi King Finals- **

**  
**

Ayumi entered the locker room hastily and began to get changed quickly. The tiny girl stayed silent, keeping her face closed. In fact, she was furious and sad at the same time and fighting hard to hold back her tears.

 

Everybody knew what caused her anger but nobody was ready to talk to her, to try to soothe her, except maybe Sakura who was waiting for the right time. The Juuichy member never liked when the mood was tense between the girls, especially when it was for a stupid misunderstanding.

 

Ayumi was now wearing her city clothes and packing her things. Ready to leave, she put her bag on her shoulder and made her way hastily toward the exit, muttering a quick “see you tomorrow” to the girls. On her way, she found Riho who just came back from the catering, still munching something.

 

“Oh Ayumi-chan, already leaving?! This event was fun, right?” The ace asked enthusiastically, her mouth full and a goofy smile on the face.

 

The tiny girl pushed the taller girl quite violently and never answered, leaving the room silently.

 

“Ouch!” Riho whined while massaging her painful shoulder.

 

“ISHIDA-SAN, WAIT!” A melodious and clear voice shouted. Sakura ran after her senpai, on a quite panicked mode.

 

“What’s going on here?!” Riho asked, totally stunned.

 

“Why do you always feel obliged to be so dense?” Erina sighed, showing an annoyed and appalled face.

 

“What?! I don’t understand!” The ace asked incredulously.

 

“Well, you quite hurt Ayumi-chan during the game…” Kanon confessed with an apologetic smile.

 

“I hurt her?! How?” Riho asked, her eyes widening in shock with each passing second. 

 

“You refused to dance with her. It hurt her and now she is mad…” Mizuki explained matter-of-factly.

 

“But it was just a game!” The ace pleaded, shocked.

 

“God…Bocchi!” Erina scowled on an indignant tone.

 

“Don’t call me that way!” Riho spat with anger. 

 

“You suck, really…”

 

“I don’t!”

 

“It was just a game for sure but for Ayumi, it mattered.” Haruna said quietly while packing her things.

 

A heavy silence filled the room. The 12th generation members were looking at each other with concern while Erina and Kanon were staring at Mizuki, waiting for the leader to lead the way. Unfortunately, another person expressed her opinion, loudly.

 

“Ayumi-chan is such a klutz! She didn’t understand the rule of the game and behaved like a fool and now she is hurt? She’s stupid!” Masaki stated, crossing her arms on her chest to show how much she was annoyed by her generation mate’s behavior.

 

“Maachan! I think that’s not the moment!” Haruka got in the way to avoid a quarrel between the girls.

 

Masaki kept quiet and began to pout, what made Duu chuckle.

 

“I never intended to hurt her. It was just a game. I played it without a second thought.” Riho confessed earnestly. She was now realizing what she just did and thus, panicked.

 

“I know Riho-chan and we all know you meant no harm but you still should apologize to Ayumi-chan. I don’t want a heavy atmosphere between us.” Mizuki said on a soft yet firm tone.

 

“Ok, I’ll go find her!”

 

And with that, the ace left hastily the locker room to search for her dance partner.

  

***

 

**-Meanwhile in the corridors-**

 

“Ishida-san! Ishida-san, wait!” Sakura shouted, puffing.

 

“Leave me alone Oda! You’re the last person I want to talk to today!” Ayumi ordered coldly.

 

“Ishida-san, Sayashi-san didn’t intend to hurt you, I’m sure of it!” The younger girl pleaded earnestly.

 

“How can you be so sure of it, you’re not in her head!” The Juuky retorted while squinting her eyes.

 

“Ishida-san, please, listen to me.” Sakura asked seriously. She suddenly stopped running.

 

Ayumi stopped too and turned back to her kouhai. She crossed her arms on her chest and waited. Sakura felt that she should hurry. Her senpai was not known for her patience and today was definitely not the day to make her wait.

 

“Ishida-san, do you remember the rule of the game?” Sakura began patiently with a soft voice.

 

“Of course I remember the rule of this stupid game! Why?” Ayumi retorted angrily.

 

“What was the rule?” The younger girl asked on the same soft tone, well decided to not be impressed by her senpai’s anger.

 

“We had to do something in order to become friend with Sayashi-san…” The Juuky explained in a sigh. She was more irritated than ever.

 

“Exactly and what did you do?”

 

“I asked her to…dance.” Ayumi answered hesitantly this time, gradually understanding what her kouhai meant.

 

“First you danced seductively in front of her, then you kneeled before her and babbled a ‘shall we dance?’ in bad English…”

 

“Oda…” The older girl growled menacingly.

 

“Did you really think that Sayashi-san would take your hand after that and become your friend?”

 

“I hoped it…” Ayumi shrugged, quite pissed off.

 

“Ishida-san… when you want to become friend with someone, you don’t dance seductively in front of this person and you don’t ask her for a dance after that. That’s not what friends do! That’s what…lovers…do…”

 

The Juuky instantly blushed as soon as the word “lovers” came to her ears but she didn’t look down. She was still glaring at her kouhai and suddenly gulped, understanding her mistake and the fact that she might have over-reacted.

 

“Sayashi-san just followed the game’s rules…”

 

“She rejected me!” Ayumi retorted on an indignant tone, tears now in her eyes.

 

“No, she played a game with all of us but you, and only you, refused to follow the rules!” Sakura stated firmly.

 

“Fuck you Oda!” The older girl screamed, furious, and turned back to leave.

 

“Ishida-san, wait!” The Juuichy grabbed the same height girl’s wrist.

 

“Let me go Oda or I slap you in the face, believe it!” Ayumi spat in her kouhai’s face. Her eyes were moist with tears but filled with anger too.

 

“Ishida-san please, don’t doubt Sayashi-san’s feelings for you. She does have feelings for you!” Sakura explained on a still soft, yet panicked tone. She was not so sure anymore to be able to calm down her senpai.

 

“How can you be so sure of it?!” Ayumi cried.

 

The tiny girl was now looking at her feet, fist clenched at her sides. No doubt, she was letting go of all the sadness, the pain and the frustration she kept to herself these last hours. 

 

“I know it. It’s a certainty.” Sakura nodded with conviction.

 

Ayumi put a hand on her face to hide the fact that she was crying. Tears were pouring freely along her cheeks and she couldn’t hold back a sob. Feeling sorry for her sensitive senpai, Sakura hugged her tightly, patting her back. She could feel Ayumi’s body shaken by violent and painful sobs.

 

“Ishida-san, I care for Sayashi-san and I care for you. You are both clumsy and awkward for sure! And thus, you definitely need my help!” Sakura confessed playfully with a genuine and proud smile.

 

“You’re the last person I would ask for help Oda!” Ayumi retorted in a laugh while wiping away her tears. She pulled out hastily as soon as she realized she was in her kouhai’s arms.

 

The two girls suddenly noticed a familiar chunky frame coming closer. It was Riho and, without a doubt, she heard the whole conversation…

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
